1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device which informs the user that the mobile terminal device has received a communication message.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there was the mobile terminal device that is capable of transmitting/receiving the communication message such as the character message in the character message transmitting/receiving service (Short Message Service), or the communication message, when connected to the communication network.
The communication that uses the communication message via such mobile terminal device possess such an adaptability that, even when the receiver cannot read this communication message immediately after he or she received the message, such receiver can read the communication message after a while when convenient. Also, the transmitter of the communication message can transmit the communication message at any time without regard to the schedule of the other party of the communication, and the like in anticipation of such adaptability.
However, because the communication that uses the communication message has such adaptability, actually the receiver sometimes does not read the communication message and leaves such message as it is. For instance, in some cases the receiver did not become aware of the reception when he or she received the communication message, the receiver did not read the communication message, which does not need an emergent handling but is to be read within a predetermined period, within such predetermined period.
Therefore, in order to prevent that the receiver does not become aware of the reception of the communication message, the receiver does not read the message at the appropriate time, the information processing device for keeping temporarily the transmitted communication message, and then forwarding this communication message to the other party of the communication on the date and time designated by the transmitter of this communication message was provided (For example, JP-A-2001-101098).
Also, as the mobile terminal device capable of preventing that the received communication message is not read but left as it is, the mobile terminal device for displaying an icon indicating that the mobile terminal device received the communication message on the display plane of the display portion when the mobile terminal device received the communication message, to cause the user as the receiver to recognize the reception of the communication message without fail was provided.
JP-A-2001-101098 is referred to as a related art.
However, according to the above mobile terminal device, although the icon indicating the reception of the communication message is displayed on the display plane, the user cannot understand the degree of importance and the extent of emergency of the communication message.
For this reason, in order to check the degree of importance and the extent of emergency of the communication message, the user must execute predetermined operations to check the subject or the sender of the communication message, or read the contents thereof, irrespective of whether or not the degree of importance and the extent of emergency of the communication message.